A Terrible Mistake
by The Passionate Admiral
Summary: One-shot. One day, one of Macavity's plans goes horribly wrong. He arrives on the scene too late to undo the damage, and searches everywhere for the queen he has always loved. Please review!


A Terrible Mistake

Author: The Passionate Admiral

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own neither CATS nor Schindler's List.

Plot: The idea for this just came to my mind one day. Most of us probably view Macavity as a contemptible, sadistic, cold-hearted, remorseless crime lord. However, there are several fanfics out there that portray him as feeling guilty for his actions. I decided to write one of those. Plus, I wanted an excuse to use the theme from Schindler's List in one of my fanfics, and I couldn't think of a better way to incorporate it than this!

Note: I would recommend that you open another tab and insert this URL:

http:/ / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=0yYikshdLcw (First you should remove all the spaces before clicking "Enter")

It will take you to a video that plays one of the most incredible themes ever written to one of the greatest movies of all time. I think that listening to it while you read will properly set the tone for the chapter. However, don't play it right now. For now, just put it on pause and wait until I tell you to play it.

…

Macavity sat alone in his office, pondering in silence.

Just a few moments earlier, he had sent out a task force to attack and capture the Jellicle Junkyard.

Numerous times beforehand, he had tried to seize what was once his home. However, for whatever reason, all those attempts had failed. Sometimes the numbers he sent were too small; sometimes the soldiers he sent were incompetent besiegers; sometimes the Jellicles proved to be tactically superior.

But this time, Macavity made sure that there would be no room for error. He had spent months training all of his henchcats in the highest levels of combat. He made certain that each and every one of them knew the entire layout of the Jellicle Junkyard, as well as how to surround it. He made certain that they all knew how to properly defend themselves and how to defeat the Jellicles.

Macavity was determined to capture the junkyard and take his father's place as the tribe's leader. Once he became the Tribe's leader, he would have the power of the Mystical Divinity of Unashamed Felinity on his side. Once he added that power to his lifelong experience as a mystical cat, Macavity would be virtually unstoppable.

The idea of such control excited Macavity. No one would be able to stop him. No one. Once word of his conquest got out, cats all over England would fear him. Then, one by one, he would take over all the other tribes of cats in the country. He would start in London, and gradually move his forces out of the city. He would not end his campaign until he succeeded.

But above all, Macavity's greatest goal was to find the queen he so longed for. This queen was Demeter, who happened to be his brother's mate.

Macavity was practically driven to obsession every time he thought of her. He knew his infatuation with the Jellicle queen was unhealthy, but he let it corrupt his mind. Sometimes when he felt under great pressure, thinking about her helped him alleviate the pain. But it had been a very long time since he had even touched her.

The Jellicles were determined to protect Demeter from the Hidden Paw, but even they would be no match for what was about to come.

…

Macavity had sent out every single one of his henchcats to capture the Junkyard. For the first time in many months, he was alone in the warehouse. He did not crave such solitude, but it was nice to have some peace and quiet every once in a while.

While he waited, he worked out his strategic long-term plans for advancing on the rest of the city. He knew that taking control over every single cat in London would be a long and difficult process, but he was willing to commit the time and resources to this plan.

He finished drafting and finalizing his plan about three hours after he sent out his task force. Once he was finished, he just sat in silence some more.

He had ordered his henchcats to send one of their number back once they had captured the junkyard. So he waited for this to happen.

He waited and waited… and waited some more.

Another hour later, Macavity started to get impatient. It was not like his henchcats to take this long to complete a mission, regardless of the risks and dangers involved.

He decided to give them one more hour. If they were not back by then, he would investigate the junkyard on his own.

He was certain that the Jellicles were putting up a good fight against his henchcats. They were a peaceful tribe, but they did not take kindly to invaders. Macavity had predicted that there would be a long battle. Apparently, his theory was well-founded.

Another hour went by and there was still no word from his minions. Macavity decided right then that he had had enough.

Macavity stood up and walked out of his office. He made his way down a flight of stairs and through the empty corridors until he reached the front entrance of his hideout. He stepped outside and made his way down the streets.

About fifteen minutes later, he came within sight of the Jellicle Junkyard. As he approached what was once his home, he sensed something. It was an aura of some sort.

Whenever Macavity came near the Jellicle Junkyard, he could always sense the powerful Mystical Divinity's presence around the area. It could still sense it then, but its signal felt weaker to him. Considerably weaker, in fact.

Macavity just smirked when he realized that the Mystical Divinity's strength had diminished. That only happened whenever the Jellicle Tribe's leader had been defeated. He reasoned that his henchcats had not yet returned because they were busy sorting out the surviving members of the tribe.

The ginger cat stepped through the front gates and followed a path to the junkyard's main clearing. It was already night, but he was able to see quite clearly where he was going.

Before long, he reached the main clearing of the junkyard. He saw figures all over the area. However, there was no moon that night, so it was pitch black.

Macavity waved his arms in the air and cast a spell to bring all the lights back on. When the lights came on, he expected to see his henchcats taking the Jellicles prisoner, or to see them standing over a field of victory.

That was not what he saw.

When the lights came on, Macavity was welcomed with a horrifying sight.

**(Note: Alright, now play the song. Just let it play in the background while you read. If you prefer to read slowly, then by all means, go ahead! I think it's actually better if you read this slowly; I want everything to properly sink in.)**

The figures were all bodies. Lifeless bodies scattered all around the clearing.

Macavity recognized most of them. A great many were either Jellicles or his henchcats. But the rest were unfamiliar.

Macavity went over to one of the bodies and turned it over. Almost immediately, he could identify who it was. It was a member of a neighboring tribe.

Several of the other bodies were members of other tribes as well.

It did not take long for Macavity to conclude that every other tribe of cats in London had come to the Jellicles' assistance in their battle against Macavity's henchcats. They had sworn to defend their allies, even at the cost of their own lives.

There were bodies everywhere. Not only in the main clearing; blood had been spilled all over the junkyard. Not one single spot in the vicinity was free of a corpse.

However, the largest cluster of bodies was definitely in the main clearing. Macavity walked down the area, looking all over for any signs of movement or breathing. No matter how hard or desperately he looked, he could detect no signs of life anywhere.

He took a few more steps and found the bodies of Coricopat and Tantomile. The two of them had always been at each other's side, even in death. Tantomile appeared to be leaning over Coricopat, suggesting that perhaps he died first and she died while weeping over his death.

Near the front of the clearing, Macavity found the body of his younger brother, Rum Tum Tugger. Behind him was the body of Bombalurina. Based on Tugger's position in front of Bomba, it was quite evident that he had died defending her, as the bodies of three henchcats littered the ground around the Maine Coon.

Macavity found Alonzo, Cassandra, Exotica, Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and Asparagus dead in the center of the clearing. Based on the number of henchcats whose bodies covered the area around them, they had put up a serious fight. Several of those henchcats – especially the ones lying on the ground near Alonzo and Skimbleshanks – had been mauled viciously. But Macavity recognize these henchcats as some of his top agents. Not one of them was still alive.

Macavity looked all around the junkyard until he found the bodies of all the other Jellicles. On one end of the clearing, he found two of his former agents, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Macavity had planned beforehand for them to work for him again, as they had made promising henchcats before they left his organization and joined the tribe. Now they were both gone. The Notorious Couple of Cats had died defending their true family.

On the other side of the clearing, he made a very unpleasant discovery. Not even the kittens survived. They had died in battle with everyone else. And they were all gone: Plato, Admetus, Electra, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, and… Bast forbid, Jemima.

Macavity was shocked beyond words. His own daughter had died in battle. Even though she was his illegitimate daughter, she was one of three members of the Tribe he genuinely loved and cared for. Now she was gone. That sweet, innocent queen was gone.

Macavity thought he smelt cooked flesh near the back of the clearing. He tentatively approached that end of it, making his way through the rows of lifeless bodies. When he reached the end, he found a number of his henchcats with soft black skin. Clearly their fur had been singed off. They must have been burned alive. But how could that be possible?

When Macavity looked up, he saw the answer. Near the base of the TSE-1, he saw the body of his son, Quaxo Mistoffelees. In one of his arms, Quaxo had been holding onto the body of his mate, Victoria, as if he was defending her or keeping her close. His other arm was pointed directly at the henchcats.

Macavity quickly concluded that Quaxo must have used some of his bolts of lightning to kill several of the henchcats. But even still, he had not survived.

Once more, Macavity was devastated. Quaxo was another of the three members of the Jellicle Tribe he still loved and cared for. In fact, the ginger cat had made plans to make Quaxo his apprentice and heir once the junkyard was taken. But now he was gone. Now both of Macavity's children were dead. He no longer had an heir.

Gus the Theatre Cat's body was on top of the TSE-1. Even the eldest member of the tribe had tried to put up a fight, despite being so feeble and weak.

Gus' body was badly mangled. Apparently some of Macavity's more sadistic henchcats had taken their hatred out on Gus, leaving his body to rot on the trunk of the car.

Bustopher Jones lay dead at the base of the huge tire. He held his large spoon in one of his paws. It used to be made of stainless steel. Now the front of it was heavily stained with blood. Bustopher must have used it as a weapon to fend off a number of henchcats. Several of the bodies around him had their skulls broken.

Macavity looked up and was greeted with an even more unsettling sight.

Old Deuteronomy was sitting on top of the gigantic tire. He did not move a muscle. He did not blink. He just sat there.

Macavity went up next to the elderly Jellicle patriarch and shook him. He said in worry "Father? Father, are you alive? Father?"

Old Deuteronomy did not move or make a sound. Macavity felt his neck for a pulse, but he could not find one.

Old Deuteronomy had died sitting up. Even in his people's darkest hour, he had kept them together. But he had retained his dignity and authority throughout it all.

Deuteronomy's body appeared to be the most peaceful one in the junkyard. But this was not so. Macavity looked into his father's eyes, and he saw so many mixed emotions in them. There conveyed sorrow, anger, and the feeling of betrayal all at once. Those eyes haunted Macavity.

Being as careful as possible, he gently laid his father onto his back and closed his eyes to give his body peace.

Macavity looked all over the junkyard, searching for any survivors. But there were none. They were all dead. All of them. The Jellicle Tribe, every one of Macavity's henchcats, and all the members of all the neighboring cat tribes in London had been eradicated all in one day.

Macavity could only stare in utter disbelief around the area. This was not what he wanted. He did not want so many people to die; all he wanted was to take control of the Jellicle Junkyard.

Macavity felt sick to his stomach. Even he did not relish in seeing so much death. However, there were two Jellicles he still had yet to find. He searched the entire junkyard, but could not locate their bodies. He swore to himself that he would not leave until he found them.

Eventually, he found the body of his other brother, Munkustrap, at the front door of a den. There were signs of a violent struggle all over the place. Six henchcats had died at the hands of the Jellicle Protector.

Macavity searched through the other rooms of the den as quickly as he could. Before long, the only room he had left the search was the bedroom.

He slowly approached it, tension griping him all over. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

There he was greeting with a sight that nearly took his breath away permanently.

Demeter was lying on top of the bed. Her countenance conveyed an expression of the utmost terror. Her throat had been cut open, and a henchcat was lying on the ground next to her. His claws were bared and covered in blood. He must have cut Demeter's throat. A lamp was lying next to him; one end of it was covered in blood. The henchcat had a huge gash on the back of his head. Demeter must managed to kill him with the lamp before she collapsed from her blood loss.

Macavity rushed over to her and whispered desperately "Demeter? Demeter, it's me! It's… it's Mac? Oh, my Everlasting Cat… please, tell me this isn't real…"

More than five minutes passed before Macavity could accept the fact that Demeter was dead. But this devastated him to his breaking point.

Had he known Demeter would have died in this assault, he would never have gone through with it in the first place.

That was when reality finally sank in. Macavity fully realized that HE was responsible for all these deaths. No one else. Even though he had killed no one, he had given the order for the assault to be carried out.

The only true murderer there was him.

Macavity held his beloved Demeter in his arms and wept in agony.

"I always loved you," he whispered to her, even though he knew she could not hear him, "Always. You may have thought it was only lust, but it was genuine love. I only wish… I could have proven myself to you so long ago."

Macavity stayed there for a long time, holding Demeter's body in his arms. He did not know what to do or how long he would stay. He just wanted to be with her.

…

A month later, the junkyard's human manager and his colleagues came by to make their annual inspection of the area. When he and the others entered the premises, they were shocked to find so many dead cats.

Before leaving, they decided to clear out all the bodies. It was a very long process, as there were hundreds (if not thousands) of them, but they managed to round them all up.

The last three cats removed from the area were underneath a nicely-constructed den. One of them was a brown and black tom. His remains were full of blood. The remaining two were a gold and black queen and a red and gold tom. The queen's throat had been cut open and her coat was stained with blood in several places.

But as for the tom… there were no signs of what killed him. He seemed to be totally healthy and in fine condition. In fact, he was the only cat in the entire junkyard that had no visible wounds.

Of course, had anyone conducted an autopsy on this tom, they would have discovered the cause of death: his heart had ruptured from the inside. His suffering had exceeded that of any other cat there. His suffering was so tremendous, that it had imploded.

No matter how hard the junkyard workmen tried, they could not pry the red and gold tom's body away from the gold and black queen's body. They were virtually inseparable.

…

**Well, there you go! What did you think of it? I'd honestly like to know; this is my first time to write a one-shot that is just so all-around depressing and tragic. Also, what did you think of the music? I'll tell you why I chose the theme from Schindler's List. You see, for those of you who don't know, Schindler's List is a Holocaust movie. I first watched it thinking "What makes this one so great? What's it got that other holocaust movies don't?" Boy, did I get my answer. It was such a touching film. It really held a strong message that just one man can make a difference in the world. You see, it's considered to be one of the greatest movies ever made, and it's one of my top ten favorite films. I'm even making my own adaptation of it in the form of a CATS fanfic. This would be my fanfic "Someone To Watch Over You." In this one, the Nazis are represented by Macavity's henchcats and all the Siamese cats in the city. The Jews (as well as the other victims) are represented by all of London's stray cats as well as foreign cats that the Siamese have captured. It may actually surprise you when you find out who the Oskar Schindler character in that fic is supposed to be. Feel free to check it out if you're interested.**

**Every time I heard the movie's theme, I get visions in my head of all the innocent people that were murdered by the Nazis during the Holocaust. In my opinion, if the concept of genocide was to have a song, it would be the theme of Schindler's List. It's horrifying. But because of its sheer beauty, I could listen to it for hours on end. Imagine that; a piece of music that is terrifying and beautiful at the same time!**

**The theme – as well as the entire score for the movie – was written by John Williams, who won the Oscar for "Best Music, Original Score" for composing this. I'd say he deserved it. He also won the same award for his work in four other films: Fiddler on The Roof, Star Wars, Jaws, and E.T. He also had Itzhak Perlman as his main violinist (that's the person whose picture is on the video).**

**Review, please!**


End file.
